


dare

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: There’s so much between them unsaid, still so much to figure out after their fight, but Aaron wants this now, wants Robert.because they're alone in the pub, and aaron justwants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because obviously we couldn't let that end of the episode lie without porn (and feelings, because this is me)

“Yeah, well, for once in your life I dare you to shut up.”

Aaron laughs because _how can he not_. 

He’s happy, feels it blossom and unfurl in his chest. It’s dark in the pub, almost too much to really see properly, but he _can_  see the look on Robert’s face, the truth in what he’s saying. 

There’s so much between them unsaid, still so much to figure out after their fight, but Aaron wants this now, wants _Robert_.

Robert leans in and kisses him, soft and chaste. When they pull apart, Aaron feels himself smile, sees the happiness reflected back in Robert’s eyes. 

There’s a switch between them sometimes; one moment they’re going about their business, talking, or just existing in the same space, and the next there’s want, heavy and obvious between them. It happens now, the first kiss sliding into a second. Aaron rests his hands on Robert’s thigh, leans in and brushes a nose against Robert’s cheek. 

A hand curls around the back of Aaron’s head, fingers teasing the hairs at the nape of his neck. Robert’s tongue slides into Aaron’s mouth, as his fingers tangle with one of Aaron’s hands. They pause only long enough for a breath, mouths barely a hairs breadth apart. They kiss until Aaron’s lips are numb, until his body’s angling towards Robert. 

Grabbing a handful of Aaron’s hoodie, Robert hauls Aaron onto his lap, awkward with the table right at Aaron’s back, but they’ve worked in tight spaces before. Aaron straddles Robert’s hips, nosing at his cheek, teeth raking Robert’s bottom lip. Robert groans low in his throat, the hand he has on Aaron’s back sliding down and under his jumper and t-shirt. 

Aaron shivers as much at the temperature of Robert’s hand as he does at the brush of fingertips against his spine. They know each other inside and out, he and Robert, they know where to press, push and caress to ramp up the pleasure. 

There’s one on Robert’s neck, at the base of his throat. It’s rare he’ll let Aaron work at the skin there, mindful of being able to hide his marks, but Aaron doesn’t care. He runs a hand over Robert’s collarbone, rubs his thumb against the hollow of Robert’s throat. Robert’s eyes glaze over, hips rolling up and Aaron can feel how hard he is. 

Grinning, Aaron leans in, tongue pressed to Robert’s neck, and drags it down, slowly, teasing at the skin of Robert’s throat. Robert gives a full body shudder, resting his head against the wall. Aaron nips and bites at the skin, taking full advantage of Robert’s willingness to let him, waiting only long enough for Robert’s moans to drag. Robert’s hips are doing slow rolls up against Aaron’s groin, dick dragging just perfectly against Aaron’s own erection and it’s all he can do to concentrate. Teasing the skin of Robert’s throat between his lips, Aaron draws blood to the surface, hand cupping the back of Robert’s neck, holding him still. 

“Aaron,” Robert groans, nails digging painfully into Aaron’s back. “Come on.”

He punctuates his words with a deliberate thrust upward and _christ_ , Aaron wants him. 

Aaron says nothing; pulls back from Robert’s neck and holds his gaze, thumb grazing Robert’s bottom lip. 

Robert’s eyes darken, takes the hint, and reaches down between them, popping the button on Aaron’s jeans. “You’re taking this dare seriously,” he says, equal parts amused and turned on.

Aaron hums, pushes up into the hand Robert slides into his pants, clutches at Robert’s shoulders. He presses his forehead to Robert’s temple, groans low and heavy in Robert’s ear.

“ _Fuck.”_  Robert’s fingers run the length of Aaron’s cock, thumb rubbing against the head in a way that drives Aaron crazy. He rides against Robert’s hand, dicks sliding against the rough calluses on Robert’s hands, calluses he’s seen Robert form, fingers he knows the shape and feel off like his own. 

He wants to talk, wants to confess, to apologise, to _beg_. He can’t, clamps down on any words and just keeps his nose pressed to Robert’s cheek, his hand curled around Robert’s shoulders. 

Robert takes his weight, jerks Aaron off in practiced, effortless movements. His own erection is obvious to them both, Aaron can feel it hard against his thigh, but Robert’s not touching himself, makes no move to do so. Aaron’s still trying to feet his feet in this _thing_  between them, still trying to figure out where they both stand, how they’re going to work, and Robert’s generosity is throwing him off kilter. 

He loves it, craves it, didn’t think he could ever wants something so much. 

“I love you,” Robert says, almost to himself. He slows his hand, twists on the upstroke in just the right way, and Aaron’s breathy moans are turning into quick pants, riding Robert’s hand like he can get off faster. Robert’s free hand presses hard into Aaron’s hips, stills his uncontrollable jerks and Aaron has to bite back a curse. 

_I love you too_. 

Aaron presses a kiss to Robert’s cheek, the corner of his eye. Keens when Robert thums at the slit on Aaron’s dick. 

Robert’s breathing heavy, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. “M’not going anywhere.”

The words echo in the quiet of the pub, and Aaron wants to grab hold of them, never let them go. _Come on_ , he wants to say. _I’m so close._

Robert turns his head, catches Aaron in a kiss. He releases his hold on Aaron’s hip to thread his hand into Aaron’s hair, teasing it free from the gel. Aaron rocks against his hand, gets the friction he’s been craving. It’s too much and not enough, relishes the burn on his head as Robert twists and pulls at his hair. The kisses are sloppy and wet, lips as numb as Aaron’s thighs, but he doesn’t care, he’s _right there_  and it won’t take much. 

His whole body is alive with pleasure, Robert’s soft noises spilling between them, the sound of Robert’s hand on his dick, the warmth in his chest when he thinks of Robert sticking around, of still being _here_  even after everything -

“I’m yours,” Robert says, almost too softly, words whispered against Aaron’s lips. His thumbs runs the wrong side of too light against the head of Aaron’s dick and Aaron spills over the edge, buries his face in Robert’s neck as his orgasm rolls over him. 

He’s making soft whines in Robert’s ear ( _hates_  those noises, but Robert’s confessed their his favourite), hips still snapping against Robert’s hand, but Robert’s there as Aaron rides it out. He’s there kissing Aaron’s temple, fingers running through Aaron’s hair. 

“Alright?” 

Aaron grunts an acknowledgement but doesn’t move. They probably should; his mum could come in at any second, he’s sticky and Robert’s hand is probably gonna go numb if he leaves it any longer in Aaron’s pants, but he doesn’t care. 

“Love ya,” he mutters, pressing a soft kiss to Robert’s neck. He can see the hickey on Robert’s throat, a splodge that he’s not going to be able to cover at all, and thinks he’s up for a second round if Robert is. 

Robert hums in agreement, breathes slow and easy. 

“Wanna fuck me right here?” Aaron asks, because he _can_ , because he loves the way Robert’s breath hitches, loves that he can feel Robert’s dick jump at the idea. He’s still hard, so much that it must be painful, but he’s not pushing, not even asking. 

Robert turns his head, kisses Aaron hard and hungry. Tugging his hand free from Aaron’s pants, he pushes against Aaron’s hip. “Turn around then.”

Aaron wants to move to comply, wants Robert to fuck him, to drive him to a second orgasm, maybe even a third if he has it in him, but something keeps him there, straddling Robert’s hips. 

“What?” Robert asks, some clarity returning to his face. 

“Thanks,” Aaron says, as heartfelt as he can make it under the circumstances. 

Robert doesn’t frown, doesn’t even ask what for. He just leans in again, this time the kiss is soft and careful. “You never have to ask.”

_It’s a given_ , he doesn’t say. 

_I love you_ , he doesn’t ever have to. 

Aaron can see it, right there on his face. Thinks maybe it’s _always_  there and he just needs to work out how to see it all the time. (Help, he thinks abstractly, with the part of his brain still functioning.) 

_Later_ , he promises himself. Later, when Robert’s driven him out of his mind, when he rides Robert so hard that _Robert_  slides into the non-verbal, desperate part of himself that Aaron can draw out so well. Later, when the days stretch out before them, hopeful and happy and with so much promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [sapphicsugden](http://sapphicsugden.tumblr.com)!


End file.
